


Biting

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spangel A~Z [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Oral, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sire/Childe dynamics, Smut, biting kink, marking kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Spike likes to push Angel’s buttons, Angel likes to leave his mark.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS)
Series: Spangel A~Z [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Biting

“You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.” Angel’s voice husked in Spike’s ear as he pushed him back up against the wall. “Even more so when I do it without laying a hand on you.”

Spike grunted and let his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud as Angel teased his earlobe between his teeth. Christ, he loved it when his Sire got like this, all puffed up and brassed off, ready to boil over with need and fury. Loved to push his buttons to get him there, too. Riling him up and reaping the benefits of it, Angel’s straining cock making itself known as he pinned him to the nearest bracing surface.

“Bloody ‘ell, Angel”, Spike moaned and arched into him, pressing their bodies closer. “Do it, luv. Mark me, wanna feel your glorious fangs rip into me, drink me down. Fuck, do it, take me.”

Angel growled as Spike tilted his head to the side, bearing his neck to him, and leaned in to lick a teasing stripe over the faded scar on the join where shoulder met throat. Spike shuddered beneath him at the promise behind the innocuous act, his hands fisting in Angel’s shirt and pulling him impossibly closer. 

“ _ Please _ , Liam…”

“Love when you beg, my sweet Willy.”

Spike snarled and gave Angel a half-hearted shove. 

“Told you never to call me that,  _ Angelus _ .”

“Now, now, Spike.” Angel pressed close again, his fingers curling into his slicked-back hair and tugging his head to the side, his blunt teeth grazing over tautened skin. “Don’t get pissy with me. Unless, you’ve changed your mind?”

“You know bloody well I haven’t, Angel.” Spike thrust his hips forward, his straining erection grazing over Angel’s. “Just like you know how I feel about that sodding nickname.”

“Fine,  _ William _ , then”, Angel conceded in a whisper against Spike’s neck, “now, are you going to behave for me, or would you rather I leave you here like this, all hard and wanting?”

“No!” Spike’s hands gripped at Angel’s shirt desperately as he fought back a pleading whimper. “No, I’ll be good, Angel. Please,  _ fuck _ , please, bite me. Mark me up, make me yours, luv.”

“That’s more like it.” Placated, Angel teased a bit of skin between his teeth, his human mask still fully in place. He let out a low growl at Spike’s answering keen. “So gorgeous when you’re all needy like this; I can smell it, how bad you want it. You want my mark, Spike? Want to walk through the office later, knowing that everyone knows who you belong to, that every vampire in the building can smell me all over you?”

“Christ, yes, I want it, more than Slayer’s blood, I do.”

Spike moaned as he felt Angel shift into game face, the tips of his fangs grazing over his throat as the older vampire pushed against him, his knee slipping between his legs to grind against his clothed crotch. He let out a choked gasp as Angel’s knee brushed over his straining erection, the feel of his Grandsire’s hard cock pressing against his thigh as his fangs sank into the faded scar of Dru’s mark. 

“Oh, gods, yes! Fuck, Angel,  _ please _ .” 

Angel growled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and against the curve of Spike’s shoulder as he took a deep pull, and Spike’s hands loosened from his shirt to slide around his back to clutch him closer. Spike let out a whimper and began a rhythm of jerking thrusts against Angel’s thigh, moving as much as his pinning bulk would allow. 

“Angel, Peaches, please. So close, ‘m so bloody close, Sire. Fuck, touch me, Liam, need you to touch me.”

Angel released Spike’s throat, his tongue lapping over the wound to collect the slowing trickle of blood, as he reached a hand between them to palm at the younger vampire’s cock, relishing in the keening whine that fell from his lips at the pressure. After cleaning the closing wound, Angel turned his head into the crook of Spike’s throat, the demon tucked away again, to suckle bruising kisses into the pale skin, his chest rumbling with a low purr as Spike rutted against him.

“Come on, Will, come for me”, Angel murmured, blunt teeth nipping their way along the bolt of Spike’s jaw. “Jesus, boy, always smell so fucking good when you’re this close to spillin’ for me. Come, Spike.”

Spike sobbed a broken moan as the pressure increased, fingers stroking along his aching cock through his jeans. His head fell back against the wall as he bucked forward into Angel’s relentless touch, the seams of his jacket threatening to rip in his grasp as he held on tighter. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, yes, Angel, Sire!  _ Fuck… _ !” 

Spike spasmed around Angel’s pressing form as he came, denim growing wet, warm, and sticky under his abrading palm. His cry of pleasure soon turned to gasping whimpers as he sagged in the elder vampire’s embrace, his legs threatening to give out.

“Fuck, Spike, so beautiful when you come, that veneer of pride just stripped away, shameless as you let go.”

“‘M shameless most times, anyway, luv”, Spike mumbled, shuddering through the last of his climax. “Just forget to care how apparent it becomes when you’ve got that wicked hand on my prick, ‘s all.”

“Mm.” Angel let off Spike’s cock and pulled him upright, ducking his head to press his lips to the others in a consuming kiss. His lips tugged into a pleased smirk when Spike pulled away, panting needlessly. “Pretty as you are like this, I don’t think I’m quite done marking you up.”

Angel pulled back, heedless of Spike’s protesting whimpers. His hands fell away from the blonde to work at his belt; as expected, Spike slid immediately to his knees, his own fumbling fingers joining in the task at freeing Angel’s straining cock from the slacks that trapped them. His boy knew the routine well, and Angel purred softly as Spike set to work at pleasing him.

Angel knew why Spike worked so hard at ruffling his feathers around the office, why he loved to poke and prod at him throughout the day, pushing until he snapped. Knew, and loved the game just as much as his impish Childe did. He let Spike take what he wanted, what he needed, and admired his mark and the purpling bruises along his throat for a moment before letting his fall back against his shoulder as Spike took him deeper, his hips thrusting shallowly into the cool cavern of his mouth, in no hurry to find his release just yet. 


End file.
